


[̲̅♥̲̲̅̅F̲̲̅̅a̲̲̅̅l̲̲̅̅l̲̲̅̅e̲̲̅̅n̲̲̅̅♥̲̅]

by Ha11ucinagenics



Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, boyxboy - Fandom, hika-chan, hikaruxhoney, honey-senpai - Fandom, kao-chan, mitsukuni - Fandom, takashi - Fandom, tamaki - Fandom, usa-chan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, BoyxBoy, F/M, M/M, Multi, References to Ouran High School Host Club, bxb - Freeform, gaylove, hikaruxhoney - Freeform, honeyxhikaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha11ucinagenics/pseuds/Ha11ucinagenics
Summary: In the beginning, it was only Kaoru and I. We never wanted anyone else to get into our life. On one hand, all we wanted was to be told apart, but on the other, we didn't want anyone close enough to tell us apart.Only two people have been able to get into my head, and that Honey-senpai and Haruhi. Honey is special, he's sweet, adorable, and absolutely the nicest person I've ever met.Somehow he managed to get past my walls, and now I've fallen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not going to be amazing, but this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so it's gonna be a little different than I'm used to. Hopefully you'll enjoy this anyway :D

### [̲̅♥̲̲̅̅P̲̲̅̅r̲̲̅̅o̲̲̅̅l̲̲̅̅o̲̲̅̅g̲̲̅̅u̲̲̅̅e̲̲̅̅:̲̲̅̅ ̲̲̅̅I̲̲̅̅n̲̲̅̅ ̲̲̅̅o̲̲̅̅r̲̲̅̅ ̲̲̅̅O̲̲̅̅u̲̲̅̅t̲̲̅̅♥̲̅]

Hikaru POV:

 

For so long, Kaoru and myself have been alone. It’s almost impossible for us to be apart. Sure, it’s weird that the two of us are slightly too close but that has never been a problem. We’ve never cared, though. It’s not like any of them matter, at least not to us. We may pretend to be bothered by the comments, but inside, it really doesn’t matter.

I mean, we’re probably viewed as weird because we portray ourselves as being in an incestious relationship while we are in the host club. I guess it is a little weird that we sleep in the same bed at 15, and it’s definitely a little weird that we almost kiss almost everyday, but we know that it doesn’t mean what other people think it means. We’re not really into each other, at least not that way. We know there's a line between pretending, and real, and we are carefully skirting around both. We know once you cross a line, you can’t go back.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and leaned his head over on my shoulder. “Oh Hikaru, I’m tired.” He said, and I smirk a little and put my finger on his chin, and tilt his face up, looking into his golden eyes. His face lit on fire, and his hair brushed out of his face naturally.

“Then maybe you should sleep on my shoulder, Kaoru.” I said softly, bringing his face closer to mine. I could feel all the eyes on me and him, and Kaoru was eating the attention up.

“I can’t concentrate on sleeping,” he said, a mischievous look coming into his eyes. “I feel your body on mine and I just can’t stop thinking about last night.” He said, innocence lurking in his voice. Though I knew nothing really happened last night besides us laying on our bed playing game boys, the girls didn’t know that. And they went crazy.

“Hika-chan!!!” Honey’s sweet, innocent voice called me, and I looked up, seeing his adorable face spread in a huge smile. I smiled immediately and he ran up to me, smiling largely with Usa-chan in his hands.

“What’s up, senpai?” I asked, and his cheeks lit up brightly.

“TAKASHI GOT USA-CHAN CLEANED!!” He said excitedly, and I smiled and looked down at him.

“Thank god.” I said, and he smiled, his teeth showing. He started giggling and ran off to find Mori-senpai, making me fight back a frown.

_I know that they are best friends, but I can’t help but feel a little jealous when I see Honey all over Mori. It’s not like there is any way they are romantically involved, but still._

I frown. Honey-senpai has the right to do whatever he wants, and it’s not like I even care, right? I mean he’s not really my friend, the only friends I have is Haruhi and Kaoru. It’s not like I even need another friend, either. Jesus, he’s just a stuck up loli-boy with a major sweet tooth, get it together, dude. _Heh, Honey stuck up? Like hell._ Honey-senpai is probably the sweetest thing ever, and he’s in no way stuck up. Adorable, yes. Cute, absolutely. Stuck up? No way.

“Takashi I want the strawberry!!” Honey’s excited voice squealed, and Mori just looked up and nodded, not breaking his stoic look. Mori is so cold to everyone, even Honey. I know that he’s not in any way rude, but he doesn’t answer unless it’s absolutely necessary.

Tamaki was being loud, and fawning over a very unamused looked Haruhi. Haruhi is probably in love with Tamaki if we’re being honest, but she’s headstrong and won’t admit it. She’s definitely the star of Tamaki-senpai’s fantasies. And he’s weird, too. He calls himself Daddy, and even refers to Kyoya-senpai as Mommy. He fawns over Haruhi, and changes his mind like he’s got no sense to even think. Though all of those things bothers me, I know Tamaki would treat Haruhi well, and that’s all I need to know. Though Haruhi has no thought of it, seemingly.

I sighed and focused on Kaoru and the girls that were in front of us. There’s no use in worrying over nothing.

 

~     ~     ~

 

I sat, staring down at my desk, feeling lonely. Of course Kaoru was busy with Kyoya. I keep thinking maybe Kaoru was crushing on Kyoya. Sure, they are total opposites, but they’d probably be good together. Kyoya is calm, collected, and seems to have everything together. He’s got money mind, but he’s not a complete douche, and I can’t help but think Kaoru likes him. Kaoru on the other hand is loud, he’s hyper, and he’s mature in some ways, but not at all in others. They’d level each other out nicely, I guess.

“Hika-chan!” Honey squealed, hopping up to me. Immediately I smiled, and looked at him. It’s hard to believe that Honey is 17, and a third year student. As opposed to myself, being a first year student and taller than him by nearly a head.

“Hey Honey-senpai. What do you need?” I asked a little shocked that he wasn’t accompanied by his friend, Mori. Though they are related somewhere down the line, I’m sure that they are polar opposites. Mori seems to be the silent storm and Honey is like a hurricane, in a good way, I mean. Mori is always with Honey, the two are inseparable, honestly.

“I’m bored, Takashi is hanging out with a girl.” He pouted, and I laughed, and patted the seat next to me. “Tamaki is even with Haruhi. I mean, I couldn’t find Kyoya or Kaoru either!”

“Yeah, the two are together right now.” I say dully, and he smiles.

“Then it’s just us! Let's go to my house and eat cake!!!” He said excitedly, and I stare at him, shocked.

I’d never been to Honey’s house. Mori practically forbids it, so I never even asked him. “Hika-chan?” He asked, and I looked at him again. “You in, or out?” He asked, and I nodded. Finally, some alone time with Honey-senpai.


End file.
